Sixteen Wishes
by sasunarurokudaime
Summary: Naruto has always wanted to feel what a family is like... will he get his chance within the course of his special day.


Title: Sixteen Wishes

One-shot, no pairings, general, birthday fic

Author: sasunarurokudaime

Disclaimer: I will only say this once; Naruto is not mine. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto… the true mangaka.

I wish I may I wish I might, I wish to have the first star tonight…

Sixteen Wishes

Ramen, which was all he ever ate whenever he felt the need for it. Kakashi would sometimes bring him fruit baskets to make sure he was getting something healthy once in a while in his system, but all anybody ever saw of Uzumaki Naruto was a ramen obsessed individual. Iruka would bring him to Ichiraku when both were not busy or when Naruto was upset or something was on his mind at the time. Naruto himself would ask Sakura out for a date just to have the company that he didn't get at home. Sasuke would turn his head at the mention of the dreaded noodles, but would walk in the direction heading to the ramen stand and ask if the 'clumsy idiot' was coming. Team eight would meet up with team ten to train sometimes, and then they would decide to have Ichiraku for lunch.

That is when they would meet up with team seven; who was already there and waiting for the others. Ino and Sakura would start fighting for Sasuke's attention; while Shikamaru would reply with a troublesome remark. Shino with his oversized coat and sun glasses would silently be sitting watching the group never questioning what was happening with the teams. Kiba tells the group how Akamaru wishes that he was able to sit inside like he used to when they were younger, he watches Hinata as she tries not to take glances at her long time crush. Choji as hard as he tries could never out beat the orange clad ninja in his home field munches on his barbeque flavored chips waiting for his pork ramen to arrive. Sasuke tries his hardest not to glare the owner of the ramen stand to ashes as Naruto slurps away at his ramen that he ordered before the others arrived. Naruto savors each and every noodle that he consumes; he sits back and smiles as he thinks of the time before when he was alone. He has precious people; tomorrow he will have to stay inside; it will be the day the nine-tailed kitsune was sealed inside him. He will one day show the old village of Konoha that he is only the container and not the fox that destroyed their village that day sixteen years ago.

Kakashi will bring his basket by tonight. Iruka will have a bag of groceries waiting inside his small apartment. He will stay inside his apartment as the celebrations take place throughout the night.

Ino just tells Sakura that she has a big forehead; Sakura is about to call her a pig until the beautiful blue beast of Konoha opens up the curtain of the ramen stand. Lee tells Sakura that he will do five hundred laps around Konoha to declare his love for his cherry blossom. Neji walks in with an expression of sympathy toward Sakura. Tenten takes her summoning scroll and hits Lee across the head to knock some common sense into him. Naruto sits back to let his ramen digest; he watches the group as they interact with each other and realize that these are his friends… the ones he has wished for so many times during his life. These are his precious people; the ones who he will protect with his life.

The sun was starting to set on Konoha and everyone was just enjoying the others company. The young ninja was laughing at how Lee was making Sakura blush with his declarations of love; Sakura was on the verge of letting the 'inner Sakura' out on the poor boy. Ino was telling Shikamaru how lazy he was; he only said it was too troublesome to reply to that. Choji with his mouth full of his pork ramen said it was his answer to everything. Shikamaru just went with the silent approach. Tenten was telling Hinata stories of her cousin when he thinks no one is paying attention. Neji, Sasuke, and Shino did their mutual thing and observed. Kiba was trying to get Naruto to play a prank on his sister Hana. Naruto smiled, he felt like he had a real family.

The flaps of the curtains of the stand opened revealing one of the legendary Sannin. Naruto's smile became bigger as he remembered why his teacher was here. The pervy sage promised him the last time he was in the village a new technique; he was finally getting it. Naruto was reaching for his money pouch 'gamachan' when a hand was placed on his arm to stop him. Jiraiya faced the owner of the ramen stand and told Tenchu that Tsunade-hime has declared the brats ramen free for the rest of the week. Tenchu only smiled and patted the blonde's head in understanding. It was getting later so as each one was starting to leave either by two's or threes they each departed laughing and saying until later. Only Jiraiya, Sasuke, and Naruto were left sitting at the counter of the stand.

"Dobe, Omedetto." Sasuke threw up one of his hands in goodbye while the other was resting in his pocket of his pants. He walked out of Ichiraku without looking back.

Jiraiya looked at him then at the deserted area of the Uchiha, " What was that about gaki?"

"It's an understanding of brothers, ero-sennin." The blonde, blue eyed teenager, yet adult replied.

"I see…" the older one stated. "Well brat after the training Tsunade-hime wants you to stop by the Hokage Tower. You know what it is about?" The toad sage told his subordinate.

"Mochiron." Naruto said.

The two headed for the training grounds side by side. They stop at the Memorial Stone that marks the names of all of those who died protecting the village with their very own lives. Nobody knows more about that day sixteen years ago than Naruto. His gaze lands on the names that should click for him, but he never was allowed to know them. He tears his blue eyes from the stone and looks up at the dusk covered sky. "I hope one day I will make you proud of me-that's my ninja way!"

Jiraiya pats him on the head, "Minato and Kushina are more proud of you than you realize brat."

"I know…" he lets it say no more and the two bow in respect to honor their lives and head for the training grounds to start Naruto's new technique.

Later that night almost midnight

…Knock…Knock

There was no answer at the door of the Hokage office; the Anbu that were supposed to be stationed at the doors were not even at their post. Naruto slowly opened the door a crack, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness that awaited him as he opened the door all the way. "Tsunade no baa-chan?" There was no reply. Naruto was about to turn around when he heard a 'thunk' from inside the office. Stepping back a little in case it was a something that shouldn't be in the living he was about to make a run for the door when the lights came on and "SURPRISE!!!!" was yelled out within the room.

"Happy Birthday Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" was hung up in the Hokage's office with decorations and streamers flying in the room. All of Naruto's closet and most precious people was spread throughout the office to celebrate the turning of another year to their number one most surprising ninja and comrade.

Naruto was speechless. He stood in front of everyone not knowing what to say in his first ever surprise birthday party. Tsunade walked up to the orange and black young adult and kissed his forehead, she whispered in his ear as she gave him a hug, "Omedetto Rokudaime-sama."

Naruto's crystal eyes ony widen. 'Did she mean what she just said?' He felt free and at peace for the very first time. 'I did it… I'm really… Hokage!' A gigantic smile erupted on his face shining the world in light. He no longer lived in the darkness that threatened him more than once in his life. His trials, his fears, they vanished because he knew without any doubt what so ever in his mind- he would protect these people…. His will of Fire.

Sakura and Ino grabbed both his arms to lead him to the table with the food, the presents, and his very own birthday cake. He didn't want to destroy such a wonderful creation that was done just for him, he read the words that decorated the cakes face, it said: "Omedetto Naruto, Rokudaime-sama! 16 wishes for 16 years!"

Naruto turned around to face all of his loved ones, "Arigato minna-san… arigato…"

Everyone laughed and celebrated their friends' and their new leaders' special day throughout the night.

As he entered his apartment sometime on the morning of the 10th of October the smile that Naruto had that night never left his face as he walked over to the table in the small kitchen.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san…arigato." Naruto put the fruit that was on the table on the counter to place all of the presents he received that night. He still remembered that he had sixteen wishes that he didn't use that night when he blew out his candles on his cake. "I believe I have all the wishes I need. Tonight just proves that."

Naruto headed in the direction of his bedroom to change into his night clothes. As he approached his bed he spotted his favorite nightcap on the bedroom floor. He went over and picked up the old cap and placed it on his head. It felt tight, tighter than it was at twelve; tighter now that he is sixteen.

"Maybe I need to wish for a new Walrus-chan…dattebayo!"

Naruto walked over to his window in his room and stared into the early morning sky, there will be no staying inside on his birthday any longer. He has all the precious people by his side to make it through this time.

He stretched his tired muscles and changed into his clothes. Once his head hit the pillow, the birthday man was fast asleep.

-Owari

I can't believe how everything just clicked for me. This was the one story that has wanted to be put on paper from day one of the series. I hope everyone who reads my story will enjoy it as much as I had in writing it.

Translations:

Arigato-thank you

Minna-san-everybody

Tou-san-Father

Kaa-san-Mother

Gaki-Kid

Ichiraku-the Japanese ramen stand in the series

Baa-chan-Granny

Omedetto- Congratulations

Mochiron-Of Course

Ero-sennin-Naruto's nickname for Jiraiya (pervy sage)

Hokage-fireshadow-leader of Konoha

Konohagakure-Village hidden in the leaves

Rokudaime-Sixth Hokage; this is what Konohamaru declared in Shippuuden Pilot 01

Sannin-name given to the Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru

Hime-princess

Dobe-Dead Last

Gamachan-the name of Naruto's wallet

Dattebayo-Naruto's saying…doesn't mean a thing

Owari-The end

Finished 10/08/07

This is dedicated to the ones that didn't have families to celebrate their birthdays with. To Naruto, Have a happy birthday. Thanks Kishimoto-sama for such a great year!


End file.
